pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Cinnabar Island
An extremely useful strategy is to spam Solar Beam. Just have several Pokémon that know Solar Beam in the topmost slots on the map; the range of Solar Beam allows it to hit the fossil bosses in the other path. You may need some Water-type or Psychic-type attacks to kill any stragglers from the top path off and prevent the rare candy on the top path from being stolen. In the catchable Pokémon area, you can put whatever you want, and a Pokémon with Helping Hand, in the bosses you can use a Vileplume or any Pokémon with giga drain, you will slowly kill them, they will take all the candies, but your Pokémon will remain alive stealing their HP. But to get Aerodactyl you need 3 Pokémon with Giga Drain in the bosses, one with Roar and Helping Hand in the last slot, helping hand buff ends each 8 waves, so you need to be ready in wave 8, 16 and 24, in catchable Pokémons an Alakazam with Future Sight in first slot and a Golem with Bulldoze in second slot can handle it. It's essential to focus on the uncatchable fossil Pokémon first, because if they are allowed to accumulate, they will make quick work of anything placed near them, up to and including level 90 legendary Pokémon. To prevent this, focus on taking care of the fossils first. All the Rare Candies on the top of the screen will be taken, but that doesn't matter. Use high-level Electric-types like Raikou or Magneton with Thunderbolt. Also good would be a Victini with Final Gambit. Most importantly, bring a Pokémon with Heal Pulse and place it near the catchable Pokémon (they don't attack). Every so often, it will use Heal Pulse, healing your other Pokémon. It will also heal the enemies, but the amount by which they are healed should be negligible compared to what you're doing to them. Once no more fossil Pokémon appear (which won't be until wave 30), then move all of your Pokémon to the top area, and change your Heal Pulse user's attack to a different one, and allow your Pokémon to go to town. The Pokémon that appear do not leave unless caught or defeated, so by this time, the top area should be inundated with level 90 stuff. If you can afford to, you might want to bring some low-level stuff you've been meaning to train. To win with all Rare Candy , and get Aerodactyl , the best way is using 2 Golem or Rhydon with Bulldoze , 2 with Giga Drain , one with Thunder and one Nidoqueen/Nidoking with both Rain Dance and Helping Hand . The 2 Golem/Rhydon go up with Nidoqueen/Nidoking swapping Rain Dance and Helping Hand to buff all, Put the 2 with Giga Drain and Thunder down at fossils Pokémon, Giga Drain for Omastar and Kabutops and Thunder for Aerodactyl. Try to use Pokémon with respective type from attacks, STAB will help a lot here, Such as Venusaur, Vileplume, Raichu, Magneton. With this you will need only healing on Thunder attacker. Positions: Up Bulldoze - Bulldoze - Support. Down Giga Drain - Giga Drain - Thunder. ---- EASY STRATEGY (red version) Top: Golem Lv 90 Bulldoze Victini Lv 90 Fire Blast OR Searing Shot any Pokémon at any level with Helping Hand Bottom: Vileplume Lv 90 Giga Drain Magneton Lv 90 Thunderbolt Venusaur Lv 90 Giga Drain Try it. You don't lose any candy. (of course, try, try again, if it doesn't work :) ) Top: 2 Dugtrio at least Lv 85 with Bulldoze Nidoking at least lvl.70 with Helping Hand, Rain Dance and Earth Power . Bottom: 2 Tangela at least Lv 82 with Giga Drain. Raikou / Magneton at least Lv 85 with Thunder . Also You can use 2 Pokémon with Thunderbolt, a Water-Type with Hydro Pump, a Fire-Type with Fire Blast and a Grass-Type with Solar Beam. Choose a different one use the Water then Fire then Grass types then the one of your choice on the top. and the 2 small squares below it use the Thunderbolt ones. Then after wave 30 some of the fossil Pokémon should be hurt a little bit send down one at a time and use though Potions. ---- An alternate strategy for clearing the bottom rung of fossil Pokémon involves using Pokémon with moves that allow for healing every other round, ie, moves like Aqua Ring or Ingrain which can be found on Vaporeon or Seaking and Tangela respectively. As the above strategies have already mentioned, it would be a good idea for Tangela to use Solar Beam and for Vaporeon to use either Hydro Pump or Muddy Water with an extra Electric Pokémon at the end to pick off the occasional Aerodactyl. VERY EASY STRATEGY Spots: a b c d POKEMON THAT DONT ATTACK HERE Rare Candyx5 e f BOSSES THAT ATTACK HERE Rare Candyx3 g h i j Step 1: Spot a: lvl 92+ rhydon, bulldoze. Spot b: any level 100 with phychic or lvl 90 mewtwo with phychic. Spot c to f: NONE Spor g, h and i: Tangela, Gloom, or Parasect, Giga Drain, lvl 90+ Spot j: Helping Hander and Roarer, use helping hand when it wears off, perferably level 90+ no candy lost. Step 2: Enjoy!:)